Drama CD 1
Drama CD 1 is a special story included in the DanMachi BD Volume 3 Drama CD. Summary At the Hostess of Fertility, Lunoire told Syr and Ryuu that it was time to clean up for the night. Anya was relieved that the day was over, causing Ryuu to remind her that she'd been slacking off as often as she could. Anya called Ryuu an idiot because she apparently couldn't tell the difference between slacking off and taking a break. Lunoire questioned the difference and Anya also called her an idiot. Before Lunoire could argue, Chloe interrupted their conversation to start a strategy meeting. The others wondered what it was about, and Chloe announced that it was about Syr and the adventurer boy. Syr wondered what it was about and Chloe brought up what happened that morning. That morning, Syr had met Bell in front of the Hostess of Fertility while cleaning and sent him off to the dungeon. Syr claimed that she just sent him off but Chloe announced that she'd seen the voices of their souls. Chloe's version of events was overly dramatic and exaggerated, which Syr denied. She asked Ryuu for help, though unfortunately Ryuu seemed to believe Chloe's words. Anya joined for the fun of it and Lunoire wanted to help Syr. Embarassed, Syr tried to deny it but no one listened. Chloe announced her plan which was to give Bell lunch every day. She explained that the plan would make Bell meet Syr every day and night, and the others agreed to the plan. After that was settled, Chloe asked Syr if she would let her borrow Bell for a night once he became Syr's man. Syr asked why and Chloe told her that she wanted to enjoy his behind, causing Syr to slap her repeatedly while pulling her ears. Syr wondered what to make for Bell and Anya suggested making him fish mixed with rice, causing her and Chloe to daydream about it. Lunoire told both Cat People girls to go away which made both of them want to give her a cat punch. Not having any other ideas, Ryuu agreed to tell Syr about a recipe that had apparently been passed down between Level 4 and above adventurers. The others wondered what the recipe was, and Ryuu revealed that it was Bloodsaurus Onsen Tamago. She explained that the hardest part was obtaining the egg of the Bloodsaurus on the surface. The others noticed that the topic had shifted to hunting and rejected her suggestion. Ryuu apologized to Syr for being powerless once her suggestion was rejected. Lunoire suggested making something normal like tamagoyaki but Syr wanted something less normal. She suggested sandwiches but Syr also rejected that, causing Lunoire to settle with meatloaf. In the kitchen, Lunoire taught Syr how to make meatloaf. The others marveled at how Syr's meatloaf looked like Lunoire's. Ryuu tasted Syr's meatloaf and immediately collapsed. Syr revealed that she added her special sauce since she didn't think making it normally would be interesting. Ryuu questioned her sauce and Syr revealed that it contained Elixirs, Sword Stag and Black Rhinos Horn, Lizardman Nail, and Barbarian Testicle decocted and then boiled with Cadmus Spring Water. Ryuu commented that all of the ingredients were from the deep floors, Anya added that they were expensive and bitter, and Lunoire added that making sauce out of those ingredients would be disgusting. Anya told Syr to not try to show off to Bell and make it normally, but Syr wanted Bell to say that it tasted great. Anya called Syr an idiot, causing Syr to protest that she didn't want to be called an idiot by Anya. Anya protested why she was being called an idiot, and Chloe called Anya an idiot and Syr a pervert. Lunoire told Chloe that Chloe was the pervert and she promised Syr that they would teach Syr how to cook in turn. Chloe started her three step cooking for white fish baked with herbs. Following her instructions, Syr tried kneading the fish but Chloe decided that she'd do it herself. As she did so, she fantasized that she was groping Bell's upper arm and fantasized about his muscles. Chloe began letting out a gross laugh and Ryuu warned her. She came back to her senses and continued on with her teaching. Chloe explained that the second step would be to add herbs and let it sit for fifty years, causing Lunoire to point out that it wasn't three minutes at all. Ryuu wondered when Anya started preparing the dish. Chloe finished the third step of baking it with charcoal and had Ryuu taste it. Ryuu took a bite and immediately collapsed. Anya took her turn next. She decided to make sweet and salty tsumire and taught Syr how to make it. Lunoire was surprised at how much katsuobushi she was adding but Anya told them to eat it anyway. Lunoire and Chloe were surprised at the flavor and enjoyed it. Ryuu also tasted the dish but immediately collapsed. Next up was Ryuu with her Big Rabbit Red Wine Stew. She prepared the ingredients and cut it into pieces with her wooden sword, causing Lunoire to wonder how one could cut meat with wood. She continued to explain the rest of the process to Syr and had her finish. Lunoire thought it wouldn't taste bad at this point, however once again Ryuu collapsed after tasting it. At that moment, Mia appeared, wondering what all the commotion was about. She reminded them that they were completely skipping their duty of cleaning up. The girls quickly explained their reason to her. After hearing their reason, Mia was satisfied. She decided to help them and taught Syr how to make octopus weiners. Anya had Ryuu taste them again and she collapsed once again. Wondering what happened to Ryuu, Mia tasted one herself. She was surprised at the disgusting taste and wondered how they could become like this just by cutting and frying them. She told Syr to give up making lunch for Bell and left, only to collapse once outside the kitchen. Ryuu, Anya, Chloe, and Lunoire tried to convince Syr to give up making Bell lunch. Ryuu finished her off by saying that even if she was horrible at cooking, couldn't get flavors right, horribly clumsy, Bell wouldn't hate her. Syr refused to give up and instead forced the other girls out of the kitchen. Forced outside, the girls discussed their options and agreed to support Syr in her quest to become able to cook. However, they considered on changing their minds after hearing a loud explosion come from the kitchen. Syr ended up spending the entire night in the kitchen. What she ended up cooking after staying up all night were sandwiches which disappointed the girls. Syr explained that there was much more to making sandwiches than just putting stuff between bread, but Anya pointed out that what she was saying contradicted what she said the day before. The girls wondered who was going to taste them but Syr declared that she was going to give them to Bell. She left the Hostess of Fertility to search for Bell despite their protests. The girls found Syr a little ways away and watched her meet Bell. Once again the girls discussed their options on what to do. Chloe didn't think that taking care of a sick Bell would be a bad idea as she could roleplay as a doctor while groping his muscles. Syr gave Bell the lunch and asked him to taste it. Bell wondered why since they were for lunch and Syr almost explained that the others were watching before she corrected herself. All the girls could tell that the sandwiches must've tasted disgusting but Bell tried to cover it up. Bell thanked her for the lunch and left. Anya was convinced that Bell had a skill called Iron Stomach: Food Fighter and Chloe realized that his stomach had been strengthened due to his status. That night, Bell returned to the Hestia Familia home and greeted Hestia. He noticed that Hestia seemed to have not eaten dinner and offered to make her something. Hestia refused and revealed that she knew about Syr giving him the sandwiches from Anya and Chloe when they visited her Jagamarukun stall. Bell apparently had amazing sandwiches that apparently caused him to fall in love in one try, followed by him apparently struggling around while saying that he'd never experienced something like this before, all the while crying tears of joy. Bell tried to make up an excuse but Hestia refused to accept it. She told him to just accept her divine judgement and attacked him while calling him a cheater. Characters *Lunoire Faust *Syr Flova *Anya Fromel *Ryuu Lion *Chloe Rollo *Mia Grand *Bell Cranel *Hestia Navigation